Legendary Trainers
by nyacat39
Summary: When a mysterious team starts to capture all the legendary pokemon, said legendary pokemon must now remain in hiding. Some have taken to isolation while others found a way to hid among humans... by becoming pokemon trainers (Better then it sounds... summaries are not my thing) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Well here I go, after going on a Pokemon Movie Marathon and making it all the way to 12, I instantly remembered my three old OC's, Damen the Darkrai, Maru the Mewtwo and Sirius the Deoxys. Soo I had to finally get a story going with them in it, just to introduce all of you to them. This is just the first chapter so far and will be updated as much as possible with my schedule being unpredictable. I also hope you all enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_**

 _Please Read and Review!_

* * *

A teenaged young male stood right in front of a wild Pokemon known as an Oddish, with a strong look of determination in his purple eyes as a gentle breeze blew through the fields surrounding the two and causing the teen's light lavender hair that was tied in a long pony tail to follow the flow of the air.

 _ **You're mine!**_ the teen thought as he quickly pulled out a standard pokeball and threw it at the grass type pokemon. The pokemon however quickly broke out of the ball before running away causing the teen's left eye to twitch a little.

" _ **Get back here already!"**_ an echoed sounding voice, that usually can only be explained as the rare ability of Telepathy, shouted with pure anger as the teen's eyes flashed blue and he instantly teleported after the Oddish… only for it to burrow underground and prevent the teen from even being able to follow any further.

"Maru chill already," A voice called out to the angered teen who looked to be ready to strangle someone. Wiping his head around to the direction of the voice he saw two other people who looked to be in their teens as well sitting at a set up picnic table and getting some food.

" _ **That was the FIFTH pokemon today that ran from me! I thought it would be a cakewalk but no, it has to be more difficult then I gave credit for!"**_ The telepathic voice raged, causing a sigh to escape the mouth of the older looking teen at the table, who had deep blue eyes and short white hair.

"Maru chill, you're using mental words again. Besides we still have a month before it becomes necessary for us to catch our "first" pokemon," the teen sighed, rubbing a tanned skin colored hand over his left temple a little. Maru however huffed with irritation before opening his mouth and speaking.

"I still don't like this idea Damen. We're fucking Legendaries and we're going off masquerading as humans and even attempting to be trainers on top of that. How messed up is that?!"

The third teen simply just shrugged a little while snaking a hand up to the scarf that covered the lower part of his face and pulling up a little bit to reveal a strange device with a dial and a few buttons on it attached to his neck like a brace. Fiddling with the dial a little before pushing a button, the red haired teen seemed to be able to speak with a low static sounding voice.

" _It beats getting caught by an evil organization… plus the trainer bit will make it less likely for anyone to think twice. After all who has ever heard of a pokemon being a pokemon trainer?"_ The red haired teen stated, the device used to help him speak leaving him sounding almost monotone and with a few breaks to have some static come through with each pause he had.

"Sirius is right Maru. Better to stay hidden for now… after all they already have the birds and Mew so far," Damen nodded and as he spoke, Sirius pushed the same button on his device ending the sound of static and simply closed his light grey (nearly white) eyes and nodded as he readjusted his scarf back over his neck.

"Good on the last one if you ask me," Maru huffed while sending a small jealous looking glare to the teen wearing the scarf. Sirius blinked at the look he was getting before his eyes took on a slightly mischievous look to them as he mockingly held up a single pokeball and waved it slightly, as his other hand pressed a different button on his bracer.

" _Who let the dog's out? Who, who, who, who?!"_ after that line of the song ended Sirius clicked the button again ending the song as Maru groaned loudly in agitation.

"Shut up Sirius! Stop rubbing that Growlithe of yours in my face!"

"Maru stop being jealous of the mute alien, and Sirius stop rubbing it in his face…. unless he's being a sore loser about it," Damen chuckled while Sirius tried to give off an innocent look and Maru protested with a loud, "Hey!"

"Ah lighten up Maru, act your age for once and just live a little. But before that, come and eat lunch is ready," Damen smiled a little, looking slightly crooked but still held a friendly vibe in it. The lavender haired teen huffed before making his way over to the table.

"... are there some of those chocolate cookies?" Maru asked, sitting down and trying to seem like he's still pissed however the other two legendaries in disguise could tell he wasn't. Sirius nodded and pulled out the plastic container holding the baked goods and set it down on the table.

"Hey, that's dessert eat normal food first," Damen growled glaring at the two, who just sunk back into their seats a little.

"Fine…."

" _Hello darkness my old friend,"_ Sirius played before clicking it off again and slumping his shoulders a little.

"Don't give me the growlithe looks. Real food first, desserts second. That's final," Damen said as he passed some of the normal food over to the two.

"Whatever you say mom…" Sirius blinked at what Maru just said before scootching his seat away from Maru who just shot the red haired teen a confused look before noticing the dark one from Damen, made much more intimidating by the unnatural glow of his visible blue eye.

"Never…. ever refer to me as a "mom" or anything that could even be close to the female gender again if you want to have peaceful, painless sleep for the rest of your life time," Damen growled, ominous shadows seemed to be radiating from his very being as the two teens before him sunk down into their seats out of fear. As quickly as the sudden fear came it vanished almost immediately as Damen straightened up in his seat and smiled once again.

"So who wants some of the leftover turkey?" Not wanting to feel the older teen's wrath the two younger teen's snagged some of the food, for their plates. As soon as some of the food hit his plate Sirius seemed to have just remembered something as he pulled out his Pokeball again and gave it a toss, bringing out the small Growlithe inside.

"Good call Sirius, I'm sure Pup's hungry as well," Damen smiled, even though the young fire type whimpered a little at the sight of him. While noticing the reaction of the fire type, Damen sighed.

"Tough luck on your end Damen," Maru snickered a little, causing the older legendary to shoot him a small glare that quickly softened as he sighed.

"At least my excuse for not being able to catch one is better then your's Maru."

"You haven't even tried once!"

"Exactly, where you tried five times in one day and failed every time," a smirk made it's way onto Damen's face while Maru fumed a little at this while Sirius looked like he was laughing a little, before giving some of his food to the Growlithe he let sit on his lap.

After lunch the three got everything packed up and began walking, Sirius left his Growlithe out of it's pokeball and opted for carrying the puppy pokemon in his arms.

"Stop rubbing it in Sirius," Maru growled at the redhead, who just blinked and pushed the button near the dial once again.

" _You're just jealous I got Pup on my first try,"_ Sirius responded with a smirk clear in his eyes.

"Stop it…"

" _Nah, I don't think I will. Isn't that right Pup?"_

"Growlithe!" Pup barked, her tail wagging happily while Sirius nuzzled into the fire dog's fur a little bit .

" _Couldn't agree more."_

"You shouldn't even get a say in this," Maru groaned.

"Growl, Growlithe Growl," Pup barked again, looking really pleased with herself as Damen chuckled a little.

"Hey take that back!" Maru exclaimed only for the fire type to shake her head and continue to happily wag her tail. Sirius then patted the little fire types head after he turned his voice device off.

"To bad we didn't buy any burn heals in that last town Maru. You need one after that," Damen laughed as he glanced at the map in his hands.

"I do not!"

" _So lite em up, up, up. Lite em up, up, up. Lite em up, up, up,"_ Sirius played before pausing it for a moment while looking right into Maru's eyes then turning it back on _. "On Fire!"_

"Sirius! I'm regretting installing that music player on your Wave Translator and Vocal Communications Device," Maru groaned.

"Just call it the W.T.A.C.D, it's just a bunch of easy to remember letters then," Damen muttered while rolling his eyes when he heard Maru say the long name of the simple communications device that Sirius uses.

" _Well haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate."_ Sirius played at the same time Damen muttered his two cents.

"Oh my god at least insult me with something OTHER than music!"

" _I chime in with a, haven't you people ever heard of, closing the Goddamn door no?"_ If one could see Sirius's face under his red and teal colored scarf, one would see the biggest grin spread across the red haired teens face.

"If you want me to shut up through music the song "Shut me Up" would have been better!" Maru exclaimed while Sirius rolled his eyes and switched from the music setting to the speaking one as he looked down to Pup in his arms, who licked his hand a little bit and barked happily.

" _Yeah I know. Maru just doesn't understand good music, even if it bites him in the butt,"_ Sirius responded with the monotone that the device gave off, but his eyes themselves helped make his mood that much more visible. Maru on the other hand groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"Kids," Damen chuckled while rolling his eyes, before it fell into a small frown as he gave a blank stare to the map in his hands as he tried to make heads or tails out of the paper, as well as try to pinpoint exactly where they were.

 _Now… how the hell do I tell them I have no idea how to read a map?_

...

Night fell and Damen wandered a good distance from the other two as they passed out by the fire, both having peaceful dreams as they did. Damen however was still wide awake as he walked away from the group, making sure he was a good distance away from the duo. Once he was a good distance from the two he sat down into the grass and gazed right up to the sky at the crescent moon high above.

 _She's more then likely active tonight… typical moonless nights I'm left to be the only one doing anything while SHE get's to sleep the whole night away… at least she get's to sleep…_ Damen thought bitterly as he pulled out a Chesto Berry from his pocket and started snacking on it, before making an annoyed face.

"Still hate the dry taste…." Damen sighed as he laid back into the grass and finished up the last of the berry. Just as he was getting relaxed enough an unnatural rustling went off, causing Damen to pull himself up quickly and facing the noise. A dark energy formed in one of his hands as he saw the tall grass stop moving a bit.

"Who's there?"

His question was shortly answered as a Mawile made its way out of the foliage, giving the legendary in disguise a curious look. Damen relaxed, causing the dark energy in his hand to lower. Once he did the Mawile crept closer causing Damen to blink.

"... You're not repelled by my aura?" Damen questioned. The steel fairy just looked up to Damen before shaking her head and getting even closer, before sitting right next to him and leaning back gently so she wouldn't be leaning awkwardly on the large fly-trap like mouth hanging off the top of her head.

"Mawile, Ma, ma?" she asked while looking up to the sky, causing Damen to blink before chuckling a little.

"You're right on that… I'm not a human at all."

"Ma. Wile, wile, Mawile?"

"Well it's a nice night… besides I literally can't fall asleep anyways." The Mawile glanced over to the disguised pokemon with a raised brow.

"Ma, Mawile. Mawile, ma."

"Heh even without eating the chesto berry, I can't… spent centuries not needing it after all. How'd you know I ate one anyways?"

The steel fairy rolled her eyes at the question before pointing to one of Damen's pockets. The legendary blinked before chuckling a little.

"You probably assumed from the smell of the others huh?"

"Wile." The pokemon stated with a firm nod, looking proud of herself with a smile on her face. The two then continued to sit there in the silence, just relaxing in the grass and watching the sky for a bit before Damen spoke up again.

"I almost forgot to ask. What are you still doing up this late anyways?"

"Ma? Wile, Mawile, Ma, ma, wile, mawile."

"Couldn't sleep because of nightmares? Oh… sorry about that."

"Wile?"

"I guess you could say it's my special ability… though personally I find it more of a curse."

The Mawile blinked at this and stared at the disguised pokemon for a little bit before turning her head with a huff and standing up.

"Wile, Mawile," the steel fairy stated, holding out a hand for Damen who looked confused.

"Come with you?"

"Wile."

"Why?"

"Mawile, ma, wile Mawile."

"I do not look pathetic."

"Mawile, wile."

"Shut up."

"Ma, wile, ma, ma?"

"Fine I'm coming…" Damen sighed as he stood up and began following the wild pokemon.

Through the tall grass and past a large line of trees the two went. Damen started to momentarily worry he was getting a little too far from the other two and about how many sleeping pokemon he was now unintentionally giving nightmares.

At the same time while the two walked, a single human child was fast asleep camping out with a Torchic by her side… only for both to suddenly wake up soon after a horrible nightmare came over both of them.

"What the hell?" the girl questioned while her Torchic jumped into her lap and tried to hide it's face in her shirt.

Damen continued to follow the small Pokemon through the dense trees. Confusion going through him as the Mawile continued to lead him until they came across a cave at the base of a large cliff overview.

"Wile, wile!" the Mawile exclaimed running ahead a little bit and motioning for Damen to follow her into the cave. It was dark, but he could see with no problem at all, being born of nothing but darkness tended to give him naturally good night vision. Even in the dark he could see some strange looking stones stuck in the walls, if the right light was going off in the cave he was sure that they would be sparking with their strange colors and designs. After what felt like half an hour of walking in the cave the two finally came across a large spring sitting just below an open hole in the ceiling, the small amount of moonlight illuminated the waters just enough that you could see the stalagmites growing in the bottom of the pond.

"This is nice…" Damen said glancing around, not really seeing anything else of too much interest. The Mawile sighed a little before walking over to some of the stalagmites that grew around the pond as well. With a slight tap onto the stone it started to glow a Pale Pink color and made a soft but gentle noise as it glowed. Damen blinked with surprise at this strange rock.

"Wile, Mawile!" Mawile exclaimed motioning for him to touch of of the stalagmites as she did so again with another one that was close by, causing it to shine with the same coloration. Hesitantly Damen walked over to one and lightly poked at it, only for the coloration to turn into a purple coloration with a still light glow.

"Ma, Mawile, Ma!" the pokemon laughed as they approached a third stalagmite. Feeling a smirk cross his face Damen rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright, if you want to play it that way," in a flash, Damen quickly moved and began simply dragging his fingers over some of the non glowing stalagmites, setting them off into the purple glow. Mawile grinned before rushing off and doing the same. It was a competition between the two by this point just to see who could get the most to glow in their own specific coloration. What sucked for Damen was that he found out when the Mawile even just tapped one of the stones that glowed in his color, it turned into her pale pink one.

"Hey that's a cheap move."

"Mawile, mawile, wile," the steel fairy grinned before running off.

"Ouch didn't have to put it like that," Damen hissed a little before he glanced to his right and smirked. It was one of Mawile's stones.

About an hour of continuing their game the two sat back against a wall to catch their breath from all the running around they did. Damen finally got a good look at the scene and it had to be one of the most interesting ones he's ever seen in his long, long life.

"I never…. knew stones like…. these existed," Damen admitted while the Mawile next to him simply smiled with pride.

"Ma, wile, Mawile, ma."

"Yeah… thanks for showing them to me by the way."

"Mawile."

The two sat there for a short amount of time in silence before an idea came into Damen's mind.

"Hey. This may sound crazy… but do you want to join me?" The wild pokemon blinked before looking up to the disguised one with a confused look.

"Well see… me and my two fellow legendary friends are trying to keep a low profile among humans… and the bright idea for that was to be trainers."

"Mawile ma…" a dead panned look that could openly be translated by all crossed the face of the Mawile that read simply as "Who the fuck was stupid enough to think that up?"

"I know, I know. But humor me a little… the other legendaries are being captured and no one is able to do anything yet…"

"Ma?"

"See… when one of us DOES try to find the ones caught, they end up getting caught as well and so far only one was able to escape… unfortunately he was found in such bad shape that he fainted and nearly…. well… you know. When he woke up well…. almost all his memories were gone as well as his ability to speak, whether it was through telepathy or not." Damen got a far off pained look in his eyes when mentioning it. The scene was forever burned into his memories… and they hurt.

"Mawile…" the steel fairy placed a comforting hand on Damen's arm, looking up at him with sad eyes. The white haired teen shook his head a little bit.

"I'm fine… but anyways, after he was brought back we all made the group decision to go into hiding. Some of us made the plan to hide among humans, thanks to some of Arceus's power… however that alone would be difficult seeing as we'd need to somehow become registered among them. Then the bright idea came to be as the quickest and easiest way to get an id is to become a pokemon trainer, as they usually get one right after getting their first pokemon. We can't register ourselves as the "First" ones for us because from what we've gathered… they need visual confirmation. So the ones who decided to hide among humans now have to not only try and get their "first" partner but also have to do it within the time frame of a month… seeing as apparently the place will close down for a whole 6 months after then and time is of the essence for this."

A silence swept over the cave for a bit. The Mawile took a good long look at Damen before facing forward and assuming a thinking pose. The blue eyed male noticed this and sighed quietly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to… Just wanted to ask."

"Wile, Mawile ma," the Mawile said with a smile on her face. Damen was surprised at this before he smiled as well.

"Well then, welcome to the team. I'm Damen… what do you want to be called?"

"Mawile!"

"Grace huh? Interesting choice of name there," Damen commented before almost having his arm bit by the large second mouth.

"Whoa there! I didn't say it was bad. I'm just saying, it was interesting because you seemed more like a "Fate" to me," Damen explained, calming the Mawile down again but sent a small glare to the disguised pokemon.

"Sorry…Uh, anyways. It's very nice to meet you Grace."

"Mawile, Mawi."

...

" _ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**_

"Maru you're using Telepathy again…"

" _ **I REALLY DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH NO LUCK ON THIS STUPID QUEST?!"**_

"Maybe if you toned down your anger problems a bit you might just get lucky."

" _Another one Bites the Dust. *bzzt* Walk alone… walk alone,"_ Sirius played as he gave a strip of bacon to Pup, and was glancing over to the only legendary with no partner with a mischievous look in his eyes.

" _ **I will break your communication device!"**_

" _No you won't."_

" _ **Wanna bet?!"**_ Maru growled, his eyes glowing blue with pure psychic power. Before he could do anything else a ball of dark energy that had a hint of a red glow flew right at Maru, before expanding around him and causing the raging psychic to fall asleep.

"You need a cool off with a **Dark Void,** Maru…" Damen sighed, while Grace seemed to just shake her head at the sleeping Maru… who seemed to be having a nightmare at the moment.

"Growl… Growl?"

" _Yeah he's fine Pup. Maru usually has these things at least once a week with his bad temper,"_ Sirius explained, giving off the motion of a sigh, but the device helping him with speech unable to pick it up.

"Yeah, if anything he's almost got a tolerance for nightmares by this point," Damen sighed as he picked up Maru's bag and slung it over one of his shoulders. "Sirius, you mind carrying him for me?"

" _Don't I always?"_ Sirius responded with a roll of his eyes before clicking the button off and walking over to Maru… only to pick him up with one arm and carry him over his shoulder with ease despite his frame not looking like he had too much muscle to him.

"Let's get going before he wakes up grumpy again," Damen chuckled as he began setting off, trying to read his map once again… only to feel like his mind was going to shut down from just looking at it once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, new update. Just to let you know that the last chapter, this chapter and the next upcoming chapter are all about building up characters as well as some plot before I really get further into the full on plot. I've also got a lot of other characters to introduce eventually to help with the story as well. ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy this story and the characters as well.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"I hate you two," Maru growled at the trio walked along the bank of a river. Sirius simply rolled his eyes while Damen kept his nose practically glued in the map he held.

"So you've said since you woke up," Damen responded, keeping his tone neutral while his expression on the other hand made it clear he was trying to hold back his own confusion as to what the hell the map was even saying.

" _Don't worry. Be happy. *bzzt* Because every little thing, is gonna be alright,"_ Sirius played, only to not have a positive effect with Maru.

"Stop using the music option!"

" _Please don't stop the music,"_ Sirius played before clicking it off and running ahead as Maru began to chase him out of anger.

"I'LL RIP THAT OUT!"

"Maru no, he's younger than you. Let him have fun," Damen sighed, before noticing that the two were running ahead of him. "Hey wait!"

Sirius was way a head of the others and was making the motions of laughter as he continued to run forward.

"SIRIUS! MARU! CAREFUL!" Damen shouted making the two slow down a little until the ledge Sirius was on gave way and he fell right into the river.

" **Sirius!"** both Maru and Damen exclaimed. Before either of them could think of going into the waters to pull their mute friend out a figure shot out of the waters and settled for floating above the waters. It was a Deoxys, wearing the very same W.T.A.C.D around it's neck and Sirius's bag slung across its form, partially covering the stone core that was in it's chest that had almost sealed looking crack from the top most left and ending a good three inches from the middle..

"Damn it Sirius…" Maru sighed right as the DNA pokemon floated itself to be in front of the purple eyed teen.

"You might want to shift back now… can't be too careful," Damen sighed as well relief spreading across the group, even as Sirius's pokemon form was engulfed in a white light before his human form replaced it and was standing on the ground in front of the two of them and began rubbing at the back of his head.

"Sirius let me check the Wave-"

"Just check it out don't say that mouthful name…" Damen sighed while cutting Maru off… who gave the nightmare maker a slight glare.

"Fine.." When Maru moved to check it out Sirius pulled his scarf up a little and let Maru check it out for a little bit. After about two or three minutes Maru sighed in relief.

"Good news you're communicator can still work, nothing damaged, no excess water got in it, and no blown fuses." Soon after the confirmation Sirius pushed the button near the dial on it before adjusting said dial a little.

" _Bad news?"_

"Your MP3 doesn't work anymore." Maru said with a straight face. Sirius paused for a moment with wide eyes that quickly filled with panic.

" _What? No! That's my favorite feature!"_

"I think Maru's screwing with you," Damen sighed only to get a sharp glare from Maru and a blink from Sirius, who then turned off the communication part and switched it over to the MP3 area.

" _This is gospel for the fallen ones. Locked away in Permanent slumber… *bzzt* Oh myyy, gosh. *bzzt* Because I'm Happy (clap along-) *bzzt* Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown,"_ Sirius test played before turning it off and giving a glare to Maru for lying to him.

"The lack of music for a while was fun while it lasted…" Maru sighed, avoiding eye contact with the Deoxys in disguise.

"No fighting boys," Damen sighed while rubbing his temples once again. He was however internally grateful that he didn't have to read the accursed map again, while they were currently making sure the youngest member of the group was going to be fine.

...

The sun was now at it's highest point. It had been a whole week since Damen caught Grace and Maru STILL had little to no luck of his own… Sirius and Maru also noticed how they haven't reached any towns since then either.

"Hey Damen, when the hell are we going to reach the next town?" Damen flinched a little at this question before turning his head calmly over to the purple eyed teen.

"... When we get there…"

" _Yeah… but when's that?"_

"... Sometime soon…" Damen responded, feeling a bit of nervous sweat starting to form. The dark type was met with deadpanned stared from the younger two.

"We're lost aren't we…"

"... No."

" _Liar…"_

"I'm not lying!"

"Then tell us if we're even CLOSE to a new town!"

"We're getting there!"

" _That doesn't count as an answer!"_

"We're completely lost aren't we?"

"NO WE'RE NOT NOW STOP SAYING WE'RE LOST AND LET'S JUST KEEP GOING!" Damen shouted, losing what little patience he had left on the topic. The younger two simply stood there quietly and waited for Damen to calm down a little bit before all three began walking again.

"Wanna help me steal the map to find out if we are lost or not?" Maru whispered, causing Sirius to nod. "Might want to do it now then."

Sirius had a determined look in his eyes as he shifted his position a little bit, if someone payed close attention to him they would have noticed his hair style seemed to change slightly but hardly noticeable. Soon after in barely a blink of an eye the Deoxys in disguise vanished from his spot and a short second after reappeared in the same spot next to Maru, map in his hands and a proud look gleaming in his eyes.

Damen was quick to notice that the map was no longer in his possession, and instantly his expression turned to panic.

 _Oh no._

"Let's see that map now," Maru grinned as Sirius handed him the map. A quick look at the map and instantly the grin was gone from his face. "Damen…"

"What?"

"We started near Chesterville correct?"

"Yeah…."

"We were supposed to keep going south for Whisp Valley before reaching Vastel Town correct?"

"Uh… yeah…."

"We've been going east for the past two weeks now… and there's no town this way for another few miles," Maru growled, eyes taking on a blue glow from his growing anger and a few rocks surrounding him started to levitate around him. Sirius blinked before disappearing from his place and seeming to reappear right behind the biggest tree he could find that was close by.

 _Uh oh…. and a Dark void won't help me now…_ Damen took a few steps back.

" _ **BASTARD!"**_ in a flash, replacing Maru where he stood was a Mewtwo who pulled up a large amount of rocks before flinging them at Damen, who flinched before sinking into the shadows below and attempting to escape that way.

" _Mmm, whatcha saay,"_ Sirius played to himself as he tried to keep as far away from the fight as possible

"Sol…" Sirius lifted his head in surprise at the sudden voice before turning to face the owner of said voice. Standing a good ten feet away from him was an Absol, it's red eyes staring right at the scene that he himself had been watching not to long ago. Clicking the music player off and adjusting the dial a little before a press of the button, Sirius decided to address the dark type.

" _Hello there."_

"Absol…" the pokemon nodded his head a little in greeting, not moving his gaze from the slightly more one sided battle between the legendaries… as Damen took up his form of Darkrai to better protect himself against the psychic pokemon.

" _You're known as the Disaster pokemon right? You guys only appear if something bad will happen…. right?"_

The Absol turned his gaze to Sirius for a moment before turning back to the fight.

"Sol, Absol ab…"

" _Does… does that mean those two are going to cause something?"_

A nod from the dark type caused a worried look to spread across Sirius's face.

" _Knowing Maru… he's going to be the biggest cause of it…. especially when he's angry…"_

"Sol…. Absol, absol, sol."

" _Do you think… I should go stop them before it gets worst?"_

The Absol gave him a neutral look before speaking again.

"Sol, ab, Sol Absol Absol."

" _For me to decide huh…."_ Sirius muttered as much as his synthetic voice would allow for him. The alien glanced around, taking in the scenery of the forest as well as the fact it was a home for many pokemon before looking at the damage Maru was causing to it with his psychic powers. A determine look soon made its way to Sirius's eyes as he made his decision. Clicking the device off and pushing a button in the middle of it to take it off, Sirius placed it into his bag and set it down.

Instantly soon after Sirius soon switched over to his pokemon form of Deoxys and rushed to intercept Maru's onslaught attacks by first taking on a speed form and the minute he was in the way, took on his defence form and blocked the attack with a strong barrier.

As Sirius left to make sure Damage and disaster was kept to a minimum, the Absol stood back and watched, before noticing the bag the Deoxys left behind. Looking between the battle and the bag the white furred pokemon padded his way over to the bag and started to poke around inside. Sniffing around a little the wild pokemon stopped as he found a container with some of Sirius's leftover baked goods. The Absol took it out of the bag and sniffed at it a little more curious about the contents and why they smelled so good.

"Sol…." the wild pokemon backed away from the container a little bit before glancing back to the Legendaries. It seemed as if they were still distracted, as Sirius seemed to be doing his best to try and calm Maru down while Damen tried to keep a good distance away just to be safe. Absol then looked back to the container with new curiosity and started to paw at it a little, just to see how he could get the treats out of it. When it barely did anything the pokemon soon took to trying to use his own teeth to try and open it, this time getting more success as the container opened, revealing the leftover cookies inside along with a few brownies, muffins and small amounts of other baked goods.

"GROWL!" turns out as soon as the container opened Pup the Growlithe decided to pop out and dashed in front of the Absol and the food.

"Sol?" Absol backed up a little bit from the puppy pokemon who growled at him a little. Once he did back up just a bit, Pup looked satisfied and wagged her tail a little bit happily before turning to the container herself…. and snacking on some of the sweets with a few happy barks.

"Ab…. sol?" A questioning tone came from the wild pokemon who took one step closer. Pup glanced back to the curious wild pokemon before looking at the container again thinking a little.

"Growl…. Growlithe!" With a happy bark Pup carefully pulled one of the cookies out and set it down for the Absol with a wag of her fluffy tail. Absol paused for a bit, before walking forward to it and sitting down.

"Absol, ab," Absol nodded his head to Pup before eating the food given to him.

...

"Thanks for keeping Maru distracted for me. When he's that pissed off he tends to be able to avoid my Dark Void attacks more easily… Yet I'm still confused on why he doesn't dodge other attacks at that stage…" Damen sighed as he stretched his arms out a little, all three having reverted back to their human forms not to long ago.

Sirius nodded as he picked Maru up once again and made his way to where his bag was so he could put his W.T.A.C.D. back on for helping with his communication again. However when he made it there he saw his snack container… was empty and Pup as well as the wild Absol were finishing up the last of the baked goods. Pup was eating happily and with a lot of enthusiasm while the Absol was being more careful and slow in his eating. Sirius dropped Maru before running over and doing a lot of motions like he was trying to talk… but with no ability to actually do so.

"Growl?" Pup questioned while tilting her head to the side in confusion while Absol blinked in confusion. Sirius noticed this and paused for a bit before holding up the universal sign for "Wait one moment" and went right into his bag. Sirius pulled out both his communication device as well as two pokeballs, one to return Pup and the other for catching the Absol. Before using the second pokeball first thing he did was reattach his W.T.A.C.D. and return Pup to her pokeball.

" _Testing… okay good,"_ Sirius said the moment he reattached the communication device before turning his attention back to the Absol who took a cautious step away from him.

" _Relax… I won't do anything if you wouldn't like it."_

"Sol…"

" _I wanted to ask you some things first though…"_

"Absol… sol…"

" _... I'll talk about you guys eating all my snacks later…"_

"Absol…"

" _What I wanted to ask you… is do you want to join my friends and me?"_

"Sol? Absol sol?"

" _Well… you seem like the kinda guy who can help with making sure Maru or I don't go too overboard on things… then again Gemini would tell me I was always the one who never went overboard…"_

"Absol?"

" _Oh Gemini is my sibling. At least…. that's what they said they were… I don't really remember if they really are or not though…"_

"Sol? Absol?"

" _I lost a good chunk of my memories… there are only a few I do remember… but none really explain just how I lost them… and my ability to speak…"_

"Sol…"

" _It's fine… even without them I can still make new ones. As long as I can do that, well that's all that really matters to me."_

Silence aside from the static that came from Sirius's communication device as it waited for him to make a decision to speak. The Absol seemed to be deep in thought, looking between the forest it called home… and the alien who was waiting for his answer.

"Sol… Absol," the wild pokemon said as he walked closer to Sirius, who smiled and held the pokeball out.

" _Alright. I'm Sirius by the way."_

"Sol? Absol sol?" Sirius blinked at this question.

" _Uh no… my name is Sirius."_ The Absol had a blank stare as if he was contemplating whether or not it was a normal name or not.

" _Sirius… like the star constellation? It's a common thing among my kind… or at least what Gemini said was common…"_

"Absol…."

" _My name's not weird…"_

"Sol…"

" _Just… get in the pokeball already."_

Meanwhile as this exchange was going on Damen watched from the distance with a smile on his face…. and standing next to the still sleeping Maru.

"Well Maru, looks like you're going to be beyond pissed when you wake up," Damen chuckled, as Maru shifted in his sleep from the nightmare he was currently being plagued by.

...

" _ **WHY THE FUCK DO YOU GET TWO WHILE I STILL HAVE NONE?!"**_

"Telepathy Maru…" Damen sighed, already expecting that the psychic type would do this.

" _ **Shut up mr. 'I can't read a simple god damned map'!"**_

" _I've come through, and I need to go on, and on, and on-"_ Sirius played with a smug look on his face before Maru threw a rock at him, causing the red haired teen to turn it off and get out of the way.

" _ **Do not play that song!"**_

" _... Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you."_

" _ **Screw you,"**_ Maru mentally hissed as he crossed his arms and turned away from Sirius, anger clear on his face.

A week past since Sirius caught his second Pokemon, who was named Earth. It was nearing the final day of the month and Maru STILL didn't have his first pokemon. If he was unable to get one within the next forty eight hours he would be the unable to get a trainers license for the next six months.

However, thanks to the map swapping hands from Damen to Maru… they managed to find a good way to get to the Whisp Valley that much quicker and were now hurrying along the path to get to Vastel Town.

"Maru slow down!"

"No way! Unlike you assholes I've only got two days to get a partner!"

" _Run boy run, this world is not made for you,"_ Sirius played a playful look in his eyes.

"Shut up Sirius!" Maru shouted as he continued to run ahead… only to run into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Told you to slow down…" Damen sighed as he and Sirius stopped. Sirius was making the motions like he was laughing at the scene while Damen was just smirking a little, as Maru and the person he bumped into started to get up.

"Geeze kid, you seemed to be in a real hurry there…" the person said and when Maru got a good look at him he froze for a moment at seeing the white lab coat. Bad memories began making their way to the surface the moment he saw the lab coat, but just as soon as they came they vanished when he looked at the man's face. It was nothing like any of the researchers in his past and instantly he relaxed.

"Yeah… I've only got two days to get my first… pokemon," Maru said as evenly as he could. The researcher in front of him blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Well, you're in luck. I've got at least two starters left from my trip to Vastel Town," the researcher smiled as they pulled out two pokeballs. "I've only got a Grass starter and a Water starter left. Take your pick."

"Grass…. and water…. which ones are they though?"

"The Grass starter I have is a Chikorita, she's a rather friendly one if you ask me. The water one is a Froakie, kinda shy but reliable if you ask me."

"Hmm…" Maru pondered for a bit before making his decision. "The Chikorita."

"Good choice. Take very good care of her now!" the researcher smiled while handing Maru the pokeball before pausing and reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a blank trainer ID. "That's right if you're getting your first pokemon you might need this. Take it to the Pokemon Center in Vastel Town, they can help you with getting it set up."

"Ah, hey Sir wait a moment," Damen quickly called out as he and Sirius quickly got by Maru's sides. "You wouldn't happen to have more of those trainer Id's right?"

"Hm, oh yeah I've always got them… well at least until after tomorrow then I'll have to order new ones for the next time," the researcher said once again before pulling two more blank ID's out and handing them to both Damen and Sirius. The three said goodbye to the researcher and as soon as they were gone the three all grinned.

"Looks like this turned out easier than expected."

"For you two maybe, I had to wait for a month before I could get mine."

" _But what about the trainer cards? We've all had to wait the same amount of time."_

"Doesn't count."

"Whatever, point is our main goal is completed. Why don't you meet your new partner?"

"Fine…. I bet she'll be cooler than Grace," Maru smirked, while Damen rolled his eyes.

"Grace is cool in her own right."

" _Grace is also really nice!"_

"I know, now shut up I'm meeting my Chikorita."

Soon as the conversation was done, Maru opened up the pokeball bringing the Chikorita out. The grass type shook her head a little bit before blinking her eyes a little and taking in the appearance of her new trainer.

"Sup. Name's Maru and-"

"Chika," the Chikorita interrupted, as she stretched out her legs a little bit, looking the least bit interested in her new trainer. Maru's eye twitched slightly.

"Alright… Well what do you want-"

"Chika, Chika chika!"

"Honey huh… well since we're a team now-" Maru started, barely containing his annoyance as the Chikorita, Honey, kept cutting him off.

"Chika, chika, chika chika."

"Look here, I'm trying my best to be nice and you're really testing my limits here."

"Chika, Chika," whatever the starter had said set Maru off enough that both Damen and Sirius had to hold him back.

"TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Chika," Honey shook her head with a little smirk on her face, even as Maru tried to get out of the hold he was in.

" _I don't know about you guys but I kinda like her now,"_ Sirius grinned, and from the movement of his shoulders, you could tell he was laughing a little… but his communication device wasn't picking it up at all.

"This is going to be a long… long journey," Damen sighed while Maru was still shouting at Honey, and Honey was still giving Maru a lot of sass.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Happy New Years! (even though that was yesterday but oh well)

Hope it's all been going well for you so far and continues to do so for a while! I'm going to try and update this as often as possible along with my other stories whenever I have time to write in them. Anyways without further adieu On to the story!

* * *

The trio were now hurrying off to Vastel Town. Maru was not to happy during the trip muttering how he should have picked the Froakie instead. Honey was outside of her ball following the group, while Damen decided to let Grace out as well and Sirius had both Pup and Earth following as well.

"It's going to be at the end of the path right?"

"If you can read maps you would know that!"

" _Fire burning, Fire burning on the dance floor!"_ Sirius played happily, only to get a frown from both Damen and Maru.

"Stop rubbing it in…"

"No seriously how old are you again?"

"... I lost interest in keeping count after the first three hundred…."

"And not once in all those years did you think to learn how to read a map?"

"... I just followed my gut and didn't care about that…"

"You're not getting the map back then," Maru huffed only to get a deadpanned look from Damen.

"I get it already…. Geeze stop rubbing it in," Damen sighed while Sirius made the motion that he was laughing again.

As they continued Earth stopped and looked in one direction with a curious expression.

"Sol!" he called out, causing the others to stop.

"What's wrong?" Damen asked his fellow dark type.

"Sol, Absol," Earth said before motioning over to the same direction he kept looking in. Curiously everyone went over to check it out… only for them to find an abandoned pokemon egg. The trio felt their hearts drop at the sight.

"Where are the parents?" Damen questioned as Grace got closer to the egg with Pup. The fire type took to sniffing around the egg for a little before whining a little as Honey came on over and sniffed at the egg herself.

"Wile?"

"Chika… Chi, Chika…."

" _Alone? For how long though…"_ Sirius questioned as Maru and him went over to the egg's side to check on said egg themselves, while Damen and Earth stayed a little ways away from said egg.

"Growl… Growlithe growl…." At hearing this be said almost everyone there felt worst.

"Well then…" Maru started as he reached for the egg and picked it up carefully. "Better than leaving the young one to fend for itself when they hatch… Here Sirius you carry it."

" _Nuh uh Maru, that's too much responsibility for me. After all I'm WAY to young to be a parent!"_

"Normal pokemon sometimes raise others when THEY are young as well!"

" _Then why don't you take it, you were the one who picked it up."_

"I was made in a test tube with the worst scientist parents in history, do you seriously think I know the first thing about raising a naturally born being?"

" _I'm from space, that shit isn't from there!"_

"Damen you take it then!"

"Haha, no."

"Why not you're the oldest!"

" _And the one who would know more about this than either of us!"_

"First off, I'm a dark type. When we raise a pokemon not of our typing it tends to not turn out well and really bad luck follows the young one. Secondly, it would be a better experience for you guys to learn. And lasty, you picked it up Maru, you're the parent now," Damen smirked at the last one with the sudden panicked look on Maru's face as well as the look of victory on Sirius's.

"T-That Dark type thing's gotta be a myth or coincidence. Th-there's no way that's not made up so just take the egg and-"

"Nope, doesn't work that way Maru."

"Sol Absol…"

"See Maru, Earth confirmed it."

"Fine, Sirius you take-" Maru started only to see that Sirius wasn't right next to him anymore… and was a good 10 feet away from him and he was holding Pup in his arms.

"SIRIUS GET BACK HERE!"

" _I would but my arms are full of Growlithe."_

"Growl," Pup barked, her tail wagging a little.

"THEN PUT PUP DOWN AND GET BACK HERE!"

" _No thank you."_

"But-"

"No but's Maru… besides we've wasted enough time debating this so let's just get going," Damen said as he turned and began walking again, Grace quickly catching up to him with a pep in her step.

Needless to say, that's how Maru became an unwilling father to be.

...

After picking up the Egg, which Maru was still bitter about, the group continued to make their way to the town… with Honey poking fun at Maru.

"Stop it…It's been an hour already Honey," Maru groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"A little bit of teasing is fine in the first few minutes, but after a while it just get's stale," Damen commented while rubbing at his own head to clear up a headache.

" _Even I know when to stop…. most of the time."_

"Growl?" Pup cocked her head to the side in confusion, her front paws resting on Sirius's arms as he continued to carry her.

"Wile, Mawile ma," Grace sighed, following Damen's example of trying to rub away her own headache. Her larger secondary mouth slightly bending itself into what almost looked like an annoyed scowl.

"Chi," Honey huffed and turned her head away from the others, before settling her gaze on Earth who hadn't spoken much. "Chika, Chi!"

"Sol…." Earth stated, barely paying attention to everything going on, being more focused on just following the others then anything else.

"Chi! Chika, Chika!" Honey laughed, not noticing that the dark type wasn't paying attention at all.

"I should have chosen the Froakie…." Maru groaned with nothing but pure annoyance.

"Chika!"

"Hey don't use **Tackle** on me!"

"Chika chi!"

"Both of you no fighting back there," Damen sighed.

"Hey!" a young unfamiliar voice called out, snapping the group's attention right to the owner of said voice. The voice belonged to that of a young boy, looking to be at the least 13 years old with short blond hair and mischievous looking brown eyes. His height of 5' 8" made it a little hard to see him as thirteen but his facial features said other wise as well as the fact he looked like a string bean.

"You guys are trainers right?" the blond asked, sounding very excited as he held up a pokeball. Damen smirked a little at the boy's enthusiasm while Maru looked a little annoyed as he stepped forward.

"Let me guess you want to battle?" Maru questioned, taking in the fact that the boy seemed to be a new trainer himself with how excited he seemed to be.

"Hell yeah! Chimmy needs a work out!" The boy grinned before glancing between the three people in front of him. "Which of you wants to challenge our awesomeness?"

"I will meet that," Maru stated, wanting to take this kid down a few notches. "Honey come on."

"Chi? Chika!" Honey smiled as she ran out in front of the disguised Legendary with a twirl of her leaf, showing she's ready for battle.

"Sweet this is going to be fun, Chimmy join the party!" With that said the boy tossed the ball into the air and bringing out a Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" the fire type jumped a little in excitement once he was brought out of his ball, and seemed to shift from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Chika?"

"Chim?" the two opposing pokemon stared at eachother for a little bit confusing both trainers for just a bit before the two seemed to run right up to each other and start excitedly talking to one another in the language of pokemon.

"What…?" Maru questioned out loud, honestly not expecting something like this while the blond human seemed to realize something.

"Hey Chimmy is this the same Chikorita from that professor I got you from?"

"Char!" the fire monkey nodded happily.

"That's great then! It's like a reunion battle of-"

"TONY!" another unfamiliar voice called out earning everyone's attention once again… this time on a young boy who looked to be at least 8 years old from his height, that wasn't even close to 5 ft, as well as his facial features. His black hair was neater looking than Tony's and his green eyes had nothing but annoyance in them.

"Shh, not now Miles. I'm in my first Pokemon battle," Tony play whispered, excitement clear in his voice. Maru's eye twitched a little out of annoyance, along with the younger looking human.

"Clearly," Miles growled, obviously seeming like he wanted no part of the blond's shenanigans.

"Look we can have the one sided argument later, m'kay?"

"Are we going to battle or not kid?" Maru spat in an annoyed tone, the two pokemon on the field seeming to stare a little at Tony as well wondering if they could get a move on.

"Right sorry! Again we'll talk later Miles," With that said Tony was now fully facing the battle and seemed to be fully prepared.

Miles huffed and made his way over to the sidelines where Damen and Sirius were.

"Hope your friend knocks Tony down a few notches…" Miles muttered.

"I don't know, type advantage wise it's more in your friend's favor," Damen stated causing Miles to huff in annoyance, while Sirius nodded with Pup crawling out of his arms and going over to the young boy.

"Growl!" She barked happily to the young boy, who looked at her with a confused expression. Sirius poked Miles a little in the side, earning the green eyed boy's attention as the alien in disguise held up a finger in a "one moment" style. Still confused as hell Miles watched as Sirius pulled his scarf up a little and pushing the talk button for his communication device… which honestly surprised the young boy a whole lot.

" _Pup's saying hello,"_ Sirius smiled, while Miles stared at him with a heavily confused expression.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's a W.T.A.C.D. It's something our friend made to help him speak," Damen answered while looking down at the kid with a deadpanned look. "Also I'm pretty sure a kid your age shouldn't be swearing."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Damen noticed the deadpanned look from Sirius…. and the dangerous one from the child.

"How old… do you think… I am?"

"... About eight years old maybe…" Damen answered honestly, causing the small black haired child to look positively enraged.

"I'M THIRTEEN GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER BELIEVE THAT HUH?!" Miles screamed halting the battle going on, It looked pretty evened up out there, and earning all eyes on him.

"Growl?"

"Are you serious?" Damen questioned, earning a confused look from Sirius before he realized the context of what was said and face palmed a little.

"Absol…."

" _Thirteen?"_ Sirius looked from Miles over to Tony for a moment as Miles looked like he was going to argue his point again with Damen, only for it to be cut off as Sirius picked him up and carried him over to where Tony was.

"What the- Hey put me down! Put me down right now!" Miles protested, only to be set down, right next to Tony, who looked confused.

"Sirius what the hell?" Maru asked, mildly annoyed that the battle was interrupted.

" _How old are you?"_ Sirius questioned looking at Tony.

"Uh… Thirteen?"

" _And he is… also thirteen…"_ Sirius responded as he glanced back and forth between the two only to get more and more confused.

"What the hell is this guy even doing?" Miles asked, while Tony shrugged.

" _But… he's tall…. your small…"_

"AM NOT!"

"Dude, you're like not even above five-"

"Shut up Tony."

" _How are you thirteen?"_

"Hold up, what the hell is even going on anymore?" Maru questioned, confused as all hell just like the other pokemon.

Needless to say… everyone was beyond confused for a good solid half an hour before things started to sort themselves out.

...

She was running as fast as her legs could take her. She had made a huge mistake not to long ago, the very mistake her siblings had warned her about it, but no she just had to… after all she was still not used to walking on two legs for the human form. Now as a price, **they** had found her and were chasing her down.

 _Damn it!_ she shouted in her head as an all-terrain vehicle started to catch up quickly. Acting mostly on instinctual fight or flight instincts by this point she turned quickly, using the trees as a way to keep them at a good distance. After all to a Legendary like her, the forest was part of her element for safety and strategy.

"All units, the target's moving deeper into the forest. Switch from land rovers to the sky breakers," one of the people in the following vehicle commanded over a communicator that was in their left ear.

Soon after the command, many troops moved onto some contraptions that looked like a large arrow with foot pads on them. After stepping on them a pair of leg guards seemed to rise up out of them and clamp onto the team members legs just a few inches below the knees, firmly securing them to the machine as it activated a few thrusters and began to fly off with a speed equal to that of about 40mph to begin with, before increasing quickly. To avoid the trees the fliers would shift their weight a little making them turn into that direction.

The "target" hissed a little at this turn of events and continued her rush, annoyance causing her to bare her teeth a little as well.

 _We'll see how this turns out when they get to close._ She thought to herself, a low growl escaping her throat as she continued to try and evade the humans chasing her.

"I'm right on top of it!" one of the pursuers exclaimed through communications, their speed matching that of the Legendary and was getting closer… only for a strong, and fatal Thunderbolt came up from the legendary and hit the man. It shorted out the Sky Breaker and also stopped the man's heart… as well as leaving a few burns to go through his body as he fell down.

"All units be careful! The Dog of Thunder is on the offensive now! Switch tactics to the Static Maneuver!" one of the riders called out and instantly all the humans went onto the defensive as they continued to chase the Legendary pokemon, Raikou.

...

"Now if all the distractions are done," Maru growled, glaring over to the side lines where Damen, Sirius and Miles sat. Miles glaring at the other two and shaking a little from pent up rage. "Let's wrap this battle up."

"Chika!"

"Chimchar!" Both battling pokemon agreed, getting back into battle stances as they did.

"Yeah let's do it! Chimmy use **Leer** then follow up with **Scratch**!"

"Honey use **Growl** then dodge and **Tackle** him!"

The minute the two made their commands their pokemon quickly went into action. Chimmy narrowed his eyes a little and activated the Leer lowering the defence of the grass-type who growled loudly, lowering the Attack of the fire type. Honey then began jumping out of the way when Chimmy slashed his fingers at her, attempting to land a hit on her, only to get hit by a tackle from the side.

"Good Job Honey, now get a good distance and use **Growl** again," Maru commanded, only to get a slightly annoyed look from Honey who followed the directions anyways.

"Chimmy use **Ember**!" Tony exclaimed, excitement not leaving his expression. Instantly Maru's eyes widened a little at this command.

"Honey forget using **Growl** use **Razor Leaf** to try and block the attack!"

"Chika?" Honey questioned in confusion from having to stop her first attack, only to realize quickly what the psychic type meant when she saw the small balls of flames flying right at her.

"CHI!" The grass type screamed as she whipped the large leaf on her head around, throwing a few smaller ones into the oncoming embers, effectively canceling out some of them… but getting hit by some of the ones that didn't. Maru's fist clenched a little bit subconsciously as he saw the damage the starter took from the move.

"Honey use **Razor Leaf** again!"

"Chimmy keep up the heat with **Ember**!"

The two opposing starters released their attacks quickly just as Maru gave out another command.

"Keep moving Honey, try not to get hit! Then try to get in close with a **Tackle**!"

"Chika!" Honey quickly sent quite a few leafs into the embers, watching them burn up into ashes as they collided before making a run around the continued fire attack and occasionally throwing in a few more leafs to minimize damage as much as possible… though a few stray flares of the attack would hit her every so often. However despite the pain from the super effective move the Grass type managed to close the distance between them and tackle Chimmy with all her might.

"You okay Chimmy?"

"Chimchar!" Chimmy exclaimed holding a thumbs up to his trainer with a smile… even when he got tackled again by Honey.

"Hey Kid," Maru started after the display with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Call me Tony, and what's up?"

"Word to the wise, don't distract your pokemon when it's battling unless it's to let them know what kind of attacks they should use," Maru stated as he watched as Honey was now laying on top of Chimmy, who squirmed underneath her and tried to free himself.

"Oh… Thanks man! Oh hey quick question."

"What's that?"

"If Chimmy's unable to get out from underneath Honey… does that mean I lost?"

"Uh…." Maru paused, genuine confusion crossing his face. "Hey Damen does this mean I win by default?"

"Not unless Tony surrenders right now or if Chimmy's unable to battle anymore. From the looks of it neither have happened yet," Damen answered, sitting back comfortably on the sidelines while Miles sat away from Sirius with a scowl on his face, and Sirius just waved a little as if to say "Hey."

"There you have it."

"Okay cool. Hey Chimmy try to get Honey off of you with a **Scratch**!"

Instantly with the new command the fire monkey was able to land a good hit onto the grass type causing her to roll off with a scream of pain. Instantly Chimmy was back up on his feet again and looked ready to continue with the battle again.

"Alright Chimmy! Let's use-"

"I Forfeit this match!" Maru called out, surprising everyone. Sirius however, through his surprise, was quick to notice the slight fear in Maru's eyes.

"Huh? Why?" Tony asked.

"Seriously Maru, you were doing pretty well…" Damen stated.

"Damn it…" Miles muttered.

"Ch-Chi? Chika!" Honey winced a little with a glare crossing her red eyes, her large leaf covering some of the left side of her body.

"For starters Honey's health is in the red right now…" Maru responded glancing over to the grass type, who perked up a little before looking away to avoid eye contact, as he spoke. "She's also got a pretty bad burn and if she got hit again she would end up blacking out… no matter how stubborn she's acting right now."

"Chika…" Honey muttered, her gaze being more focused on the ground at the moment then anyone else.

"Chim? Chimchar chim!" Chimmy exclaimed running over to Honey's side with a worried look.

"Oh… How did you notice?"

"... I…. I can just tell okay," Maru stated with an annoyed tone in his voice as he avoided eye contact. To Damen and Sirius though, they knew Maru didn't like watching others fight till they black out or rather "faint" as the term went for the humans. Sirius didn't understand the reason for that with Maru… but for Damen he had a vague feeling it had something to do with the story that Mew once told him about how she had found Maru.

 _You had to build up that "tough guy" persona just to save yourself if that's all true…._ Damen thought to himself as he eyed Maru with a saddened expression.

...

Raikou was panting heavily. She was surrounded on all sides and she was bleeding. Those humans had brought out weapons and used them on her the moment she tried to shock every last one of them out of the air. Her front left leg suffered the most damage from the attack as she had to hold it up off the ground to avoid all the pain it brought.

 _Damn it… this isn't what I wanted to happen! Just when I was starting to like humans as well…_

"All units prepare Capture routine!"

At this command Raikou snarled and held her ground, weak attempts at sparks flaring out from her body and dancing lightly across her yellow fur. She wasn't going to go down without attempting fighting her way out tooth and nail if she had to.

Just as the Units were closing in a figure zoomed right onto the field at blinding speeds before a barrier of psychic energy knocked the humans back. Blinking in surprise at this Raikou spared a glance to her savior… only to find a Deoxys in defense form in front of her. The DNA pokemon turned it's dark eyes to her own before a telepathic voice made itself known in her mind.

" _ **Let's get you out of here."**_

Before the humans could regain their bearings and attempt to try capturing both of the Legendaries again, a bright light cast over the two… and teleported them away from the humans.

* * *

MORE CHARACTERS INTRODUCED!

PLOT THICKENS!

WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT DEOXYS?

Well that last one will be answered hopefully in the next chapter.

Also quick question, do any of you guys want to see some other kinds of Legendaries appear soon? OR would you rather they encounter a few more regular humans. If you want the last part to happen, feel free to let me know about what characters (cannon from the Anime or the Games is fine, but OC's would be appreciated) you would like to see in future chapters. Do note that the OC's won't play to big of parts and won't appear all the time but will either be mentioned or even encountered every so often.

Anyways with that little note done Please leave a Review and I hope to see y'all next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy shit it's been a while since I updated. Well anyways here's the long awaited next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

A quick flash of light ran through the pristine halls of a large building. The light shone off of the marble walls with a slight blue glow before it vanished, leaving behind Raikou and the Deoxys.

"Cutting your timing a little close there huh?" a female voice spoke, a light sigh made itself known. Raikou lifted her head immediately and growled a little, not recognizing the voice at all. She turned her red eyes to see a young woman of about 16 years of age with long lavender colored hair, tied into a loose ponytail, purplish red eyes eyes and a slight resemblance to Maru with her face though it was a little bit softer.

"Hey easy there Riley. It's me Meka," the lavender haired girl said, her voice calm and even. Raikou stopped growling for a moment before she was engulfed with light once again, however instead of teleporting she took on her human form. Where Raikou stood before was now a young woman of about 16 years of age. She had long purple hair, held back with a dark grey headband, and a yellow and black rockstar outfit. Her left arm was bloody and damaged and her expression was worn out.

"Sorry… you sound more mature now," Raikou, or rather Riley sighed, her breathing still heavy as she staggered up to her legs, clutching her injured arm carefully to her chest.

"Well it was six years ago, a lot changes in six years," Meka smiled, before taking on a more serious look when a Rufflet came fluttering in with a small bundle of Oran and Sitrus berries in it's talons.

"Ruffle~!" the bird pokemon chirped fluttering down lower so Meka could take the basket.

"Thank's Braveheart," Meka responded carefully grabbing the bundle from the small bird with one hand then giving the flying type a gentle pet on the side of her head, smoothing out a few feathers. Meka then let the bird type rest on her shoulder before opening the bundle and tossing two Sitrus Berries in Riley's direction. Before the injured electric type could move an older looking teen with smooth orange hair with teal highlights, greyish white eyes and a very androgynous face and body type.

"Eat one, save the other for maximum effect," they said, their voice as hard to tell what gender they were as with the rest of their appearance, as they held out the berries in a gloved hand. Riley blinked before sighing.

"Really Gemini? You think I wouldn't know about how Berries work?"

"Well you are the one who get's confused by simple human toys from last I checked," Gemini stated, their voice set in a dead serious tone. Riley was simply unamused with the Deoxys's bluntness. Meka on the other hand was simply rolling her eyes a little at them.

...

Tony and Miles lead the trio back to the town of Vastel and even waited for them to finish getting their trainer license. Thankfully the process was quick and painless to the point it only took about thirteen minutes in total for all three of the Legendaries in human form to have their official IDs. The minute the three trainer Id cards were finished, a huge sigh of relief came from them before they met back up with the two thirteen year old humans.

"Oh you two are still here?" Maru asked, a deadpanned look appearing on his face while Tony had a shit-eating grin on his.

"You three are heading off to Wilhelm City right?" Tony asked as a blank look crossed Damen's face as he tried to remember if they were or not.

"Since it's a connector between Route 307 and Roachers Forest yeah," Maru answered, sending a sideways glare to Damen.

"Great! Then we can all go together as new friends!"

"Whoa wait, since when were we 'Friends'? We literally just met about an hour and a half ago, battled then you and the midget-"

"NOT A MIDGET!"

"Started following us," Maru finished as he had a scowl on his face when he got interrupted by Miles.

" _I think we're friends,"_ Sirius "spoke" up with a delighted look in his eyes, and a happy bark from Pup… who he was still carrying.

"Same here buddy!" Tony grinned at Sirius and seemed to ignore the psychic type's earlier comment… unlike Miles who was still fuming over the midget comment.

"It's fine, let the kids join Maru," Damen sighed before following it up with a smirk at the annoyed expression on Maru's face. Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest, Maru soon found himself get his head pulled down a few inches with an arm wrapped around his neck in a friendly gesture.

"Besides! Then Chimmy and Honey can have all the rematches they want!" Tony grinned causing the Psychic type in disguise to give a lite scowl as he carefully pried the thirteen year old's arm off from around his neck.

"Don't touch me ever again."

" _Can't touch this~"_

"SIRIUS!"

Damen could only chuckle at the antics going on, while Miles glanced up to the Dark-type.

"Why are you even traveling with those two?" the short trainer asked causing the white haired male to blink.

"Excuse me?"

"They seem annoying and childish compared to you… so why are you even traveling with them?" the black haired boy asked, earning himself a frown from Damen.

"Better question, why are you traveling with Tony then?" Miles flinched a little at the question and turned his head away from the tan skinned teen.

"I was lost and he helped me… then he decided to not leave me alone after that."

"So you say," Damen smirked a little as Miles seemed to fume a little at his remark. "You could say the opposite for me though."

The short trainer blinked in confusion, his earlier anger being replaced rather quick.

"Those two were lost and practically all alone when I first met them, so I decided to help out a little… One thing lead to another and now they are as much stuck with me as I them," Damen smiled as a few memories crossed his mind, though the biggest one in particular was when he first met Maru.

He still remembered how the young psychic type didn't trust him and had attempted to attack, but was stopped by the dark type lowering his guard and showing him he meant no harm. Not knowing what else to do with the strange psychic type at the time, Damen had offered to let the psychic type travel with him for a while. Which was hesitantly accepted and the rest was history.

"DAMEN TELL SIRIUS TO STOP USING MUSIC TO TALK!" Maru's shout snapped the dark type out of his musings. Only to see that while he was momentarily distracted by his thoughts Tony and Sirius continued to annoy Maru, so now it seemed like the lavender haired teen was looking to him for help.

" _Please don't stop the music,"_ Sirius played giving the white haired male the Growlithe eyed look… and the actual Growlithe that he loved to carry around in his arms to follow his lead. Sure Damen could get passed the look… but he didn't really want to ruin the mute alien's fun.

"I dunno, I kinda like his song choices," Damen answered, not noticing that Miles himself was slowly getting a little more annoyed with the now larger group.

"I know right?! Dude, dude Sirius you got any Mystery Skulls on there?" Tony asked earning a thoughtful look from the orange haired teen who continued to let the last song he ended on play and a loud annoyed groan from Maru.

This was going to be a long trip and Maru just knew it.

...

"Thanks for the help guys, but I better get a move on," Riley said stretching her arms out carefully so she doesn't reopen the now bandaged and healing wound.

"Why so soon? Do we bore you that much," Meka asked with a hint of a playful smirk on her lips as she gently ran her fingers through Braveheart's feathers.

"Nah… you know me I don't do well indoors," the electric type in disguise stated and started to walk off only for Gemini to stop her.

"Take these," Gemini stated while handing the purple haired girl a blank trainer card as well as something that caused the Raikou in disguise to do a double take… a pokeball.

"Are you insane?!"

"I am perfectly rational and functioning if that's what you mean."

"Why the fuck would you think it's a good idea for pokemon like US to be like those human trainers?!"

"It's actually Arceus's suggestion," Meka pipped up earning the electric type's attention for a bit.

"... Alright, is ARCEUS going insane then?"

"The creator is merely looking out for all those who need protection. No human will think twice about a traveling trainer," Gemini pointed out while still holding the two items out for the stubborn electric type who looked hesitant.

"You're brother and sister are already doing the same thing. You don't wanna lose against Crystal now do you?" Meka asked, her mischevious smirk returning at the sudden determined look on the electric types face as Riley took the offered items rather quickly.

"Alright…. But only because I wanna show my sis up and nothing else!"

"You might reconsider the last part…" Gemini stated, earning a confused look from the electric type.

"Check out the Pokemon we convinced to join you," Meka said, her smile still in place as she did. Riley paused at this before staring down at the pokeball trying to figure it out for a moment before the Deoxys in disguise showed her how to activate the pokeball. Once figured out the purple haired teen gave the device a toss and instantly the pokeball opened up and released a bright light.

Once the light died down there stood a small Shinx that stood up proudly and stared straight at Riley.

"Shinx Shi!"

A silence fell over the group as Meka and Gemini shared a confused look before Riley lunged forward towards the small blue feline like pokemon…. And pulled it into a hug.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! Who's a vicious little thunderbolt? You are!"

"Told you an electric type would be the way to go with her," Meka stated, as Braveheart nestled closer to her in an attempt to get away from the two bonding electric type pokemon and Gemini took up a slightly more disturbed look.

"She's going to coddle the poor child isn't she?" they questioned causing Meka to shrug.

"Could be worse."

"You just jinxed them didn't you?"

"Nah, trust me, Riley's harmless when it comes to children. It's adults and human's you've gotta worry about," Meka said watching as the small blue electric type tried to crawl out of the legendary dog pokemon's embrace.

...

Traveling with humans was… rather difficult in Maru's own opinion. He had to be extra careful to not to slip up and switch into psychic voice… which was actually kinda hard for him personally. Not to mention the blond haired teen Tony was annoying him almost as much as Sirius was.

"You made the voice thingy that he has? What other cool things can ya make?!" that was the current thing Tony seemed to be going on about and trying to pry out of the psychic type, who was naturally getting more and more annoyed the more that the human child pressed on.

"If I tell you will you shut up for five minutes?" Maru growled.

"Maybe~"

"Maybe is not a definate answer, I need a solid yes or a solid no before I decide to answer you."

"What no solid Perhaps?"

"Perhaps isn't a solid answer you stupid h- child."

"What about a solid I'll try but can't promise."

"Then no."

"Aw come on, I said I'll try!"

"Which doesn't mean you will be quiet for the required time."

" _Hate to say it but he's got you there Tony,"_ Sirius pointed out, causing his new blond friend to pout.

 _Kids these days,_ Damen thought with a hint of a smirk on his face. He soon turned his attention over to the smallest of the group with a mildly curious expression.

"Hey Miles, you alright?"

"I'm fine," the short black haired child bit out through clenched teeth as he seemed to be holding back a good chunk of his annoyance.

"Talking will make you feel better."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Kid you're clearly holding back a crap ton of anger. That's kind of unhealthy and-"

"I SAID I'M FINE YOU JACKASS SO STOP ACTING LIKE A MOM AND SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

A silence fell over the group as Maru and Sirius both got wide eyed looks and backed away from the oncoming storm while Tony was confused.

"What just happened?"

" _Tony, you might want to back up…."_

"Why?"

"Because your friend just called Damen a "mom"..." Maru answered only to get a laugh out of Tony… till what felt like a foreboding darkness filled the air.

A dark look crossed Damen's face, his visible blue eye seemed to look more sinister and almost seemed like it held an unnatural glow to it as he picked Miles up by the front of the shirt and pulled him in close.

"Listen here and listen good child… There are only so many things I can tolerate before even I reach my breaking point… and you just tested that point. If I wanted to I can subjugate you to some of the worst things you can even THINK of just for calling me _**that,**_ but you know what… I'm letting you off with a warning. Refer to me as a "mother" or anything close to being a woman or female again and I will not let you off so easy. **Got that child?** " Damen said slowly and dangerously, only for it to go into a darker tone at the end.

"G-g-got it s-s-sir!" Miles stuttered, fear clear on his face even as Damen gently set the human down.

"Good, now remember don't bottle up your anger. Doing that is very unhealthy for both your mentality and you physically. Next time you feel angry just let it out alright?" Damen asked smiling like nothing happened.

"... Your friend needs a chill pill," Tony whispered to Sirius and Maru.

"He told me when he was younger people kept mistaking him for a girl… he just grew to hate being called anything like that," Maru whispered back while Sirius nodded in confirmation.

"Really? He doesn't look that feminine to me."

" _That's because he's got his baggy clothes on,"_ Sirius played on a softer tone.

"What's he look like with more form fitting clothes?"

"Very feminine."

"Really?"

" _Yeah."_

Tony then turned his eyes back to where Damen was finishing up with a lecture to the still kinda scared looking Miles and tried to picture the tan skinned, white haired man out of his usual black baggy jeans and long black coat and into a black outfit that was a little more form fitting.

"You know what… I kinda see it," Tony quietly said with a mild nodding of his head.

"What are you three doing over there?" Damen asked, noticing the three and looking a little curious now. Maru, Sirius and Tony instantly all straightened up and all instantly said "Nothing" and tried to seem like they were not talking about him at all.

 _Wonder what they were talking about…_

 _..._

After Riley left with her new partner named Nero, Gemini and Meka left the building they were in.

"Alright. Gemini where are we going next?"

"We're in Wilhelm City now… since you want to test out these Gyms we should head through Roachers Forest and go to New Herth Town."

"Sweet, wanna walk or do you want me to teleport us there?"

"Walking is more engaging and supposedly good for humans."

"Walking it is then. But first let's go get some food for the trip."

The two then went off into the city together to go find a store so they could go pick up some food as well as some other items they may need for their trip. As the duo walked through the city the sounds of cheering caught their attention. Gemini glanced in the direction and saw a group of what appeared to be trainers and some lady in an orange yellow outfit and holding a microphone.

"Thaaat's right everyone! Contest season is now officially open! Anyone interested can sign up anytime before the deadline of Saturday! The official start will be on Sunday! Contest passes and Ribbon Cases will be handed out when you sign up!"

"Oh it's just Contests… never knew they were popular outside of Hoenn and Sinnoh," Meka said not looking to impressed, unlike Gemini who was closely watching.

"Oh… Right I keep forgetting you're from Hoenn originally. Let me guess you want to sign up for that?"

"No… I want to watch it."

"Uh…. Alright then… I guess we can wait here then…" Meka said attempting to look away from the group of humans. Gemini however smiled a little at Meka's acceptance of letting them stay to watch the contest and gave the shorter psychic in disguise a hug.

"Thanks Meka."

"Yeah, no problem," she attempted to stay looking annoyed about it but was obviously trying to hold back a little smile. "Now come on, let's go find that store and get a room at the PokeCenter."

While the two were leaving to find said PokeCenter, neither noticed the lady with long blond hair topped off with pink bangs and dresses beautifully with a very excited look in her pink eyes, to enter into the contest.

...

It took the small group a little over a day and a half to get to Wilhelm City and to both Miles and Maru the journey was NOT worth it. For Maru, he was annoyed beyond belief by the new best friend duo of Sirius and Tony… and the fact that Damen didn't seem to intent to stop them. For Miles… it was almost the same thing but he was still kinda scared of the Darkrai in disguise as well as a little annoyed by his nagging sometimes.

For Sirius and Tony, it was one of the best trips they ever had. The duo really enjoyed their brief time together and used that time to annoy both the Lavender haired teen as well as the short thirteen year old. They also found that yes Sirius DID have the Mystery Skulls music on there, as well as many other bands music as well… much to Maru's annoyance.

"The minute I get the chance I'm removing the MP3 feature…." Maru had hissed under his breath at the time.

For Damen he was just enjoying the trip for what it was now that they had no need to hurry or get somewhere thus allowing him to just enjoy the scenery… until night comes then he just avoided the others when they do go to bed. After all he doesn't actually want them to suffer from Nightmares… no matter how mad he get's with the two thirteen year olds and his fellow legendary pokemon.

When they all got into the city, Damen almost instantly felt at home among the hustle and bustle going on around him. He hardly even noticed the distorted warping going off on one of the nearby windows… nor the dark figure that soon crawled out of it and returning the glass back to normal.

The Dark figure slowly followed the group, head hung low and the dark black hood covering his head. An almost sickly pale looking hand slowly reached out and grabbed onto Damen's own jacket and tugged lightly on it catching the white haired male's attention rather quickly. Turning around Damen's eyes widened at the figure.

"Shadow…"


End file.
